Lost in Snow
by MacGyverMagic
Summary: When the Camdens go on a camping trip, one of the kids is the witness to a terrible event. (Be warned: Death/murder is involved)*REVISION INCLUDING NEW LAYOUT!*
1. Witness

****

LOST IN SNOW

7th HEAVEN FANFICTION

BY MACGYVERMAGIC

Disclaimer: All 7th heaven characters belong to the beautiful Brenda Hampton. Mr. Belcher, Nick and David Neatley are mine. 

Author's note: The story is set just after the episode "Here comes Santa Claus". Annie is still pregnant, but she had only a few months to go. Comments are always welcome. (I really want to know if pipettes without balloons are used in American schools.)

Author's note 2: Lost in Snow was the first piece of fanfiction I ever finished. That was back in the year 2000. This is the new and improved version includes better spelling, a new layout with chapters (as requested) and some more explanations in the text were appropriate (31st of August 2002).

CHAPTER 1: WITNESS

The chemistry teacher, Mr. Belcher, walked back to the front of the class as he finished explaining the practical assignment. The students had to do a titration in order to find out what the concentration of the hydrochloric acid supply was. They all had to wear labcoats and safety goggles. Simon looked kind of weird in them. 

"You may start your assignments… now." 

Simon Camden picked up the pipette in front of him and held it in a cup of sodiumhydroxide. Then he started to suck on the other end in order the raise the fluid level. Suddenly he started coughing. Some of the stuff came into his mouth. Quickly he washed out his mouth. All the other kids started laughing at him. Then Nick stepped towards Simon. 

"Hey, SUCKER! Hahaha!" The other kids laughed even more. 

"You think you're funny, right?" Simon replied angrily. 

"Yes! So what!" 

Nick pushed Simon to the floor. Mr. Belcher was alarmed and got up from his desk. Other students started gathering around them. 

"Fight, fight, fight…!!!" they all yelled. 

All of a sudden Nick punched Simon in the face with a hard fist. First he felt dizzy, then everything went black.

***

Slowly Simon opened his eyes. His head was still pounding. He was in a small office he had never seen before. 

"Are you all right?" Mr. Belcher asked. 

"I think so…" Simon lied. 

"Don't worry about Nick. He is suspended from my classes for a month. It is very irresponsible to hit someone, especially in a laboratory." Simon gazed at his teacher. 

"Huh? What was that again?" 

Mr. Belcher didn't reply to the question. In stead he pointed at Simon's face. "By the way, nice eye." 

"What!!!" Simon was up in no time. He ran to the bathroom to check his eyes. He had a black eye. What was he gonna tell his mom and dad?

***

As usual all the kids got a ride home from school. Matt drove since he was invited for an important announcement. He wondered about what it was all the way from University. Simon was the last one to be picked up. The car pulled up 15 minutes late. 

"Sorry Simon, but you know how the girls are. They're always late." Matt said. Simon didn't reply and got in the back seat. 

"What's with the sunglasses?" Ruthie asked. 

"Uhh, they're my new image."

She grinned. "Like you have one." Simon rolled his eyes.

They didn't speak about the glasses again. When they all got home through the front door they met a smiling set of parents. Simon immediately spoke. 

"Look at me, look at me good. Before you stands a person that can speak 4 languages." 

"That's great! What about a little demonstration?" 

Simon sat down at the bottom of the stairs and beckoned the other kids in. "Adalante, senor et senoritas. "

Annie smiled. "Living room, please. Simon, you stay right where you are… I handle this Eric," she said. "Simon, why did you fight? You don't normally wear sunglasses in winter." 

Simon sighed. "Actually, you're wrong. This is what happens if you don't fight." He took of his sunglasses and left for the living room. Eric wanted to ask him what happened but Simon didn't want to talk. "Don't even ask dad." Eric kept wondering.

***

All 5 children where sitting in great expectation of what was gonna happen. 

Eric started to talk "Your mom and I have decided it's time we went on a camping trip. Everyone is allowed to take one friend with them." 

All children cheered. This was a unique event, which they wouldn't want to miss for a million dollars. But Ruthie suddenly stopped smiling. "Isn't that too cold this time of year?"

Eric made a defensive gesture. "Of course not! We have perfectly warm sleeping bags and we can borrow a lot of strong tents.

Ruthie still wasn't convinced. "But I don't know who to take."

"Qué Lástima," Simon replied.

Everyone looked at him. They asked themselves what could possibly have said. 

"It's gap in your general knowledge" he said when he noticed everyone looking at him, "It's just Spanish for 'too bad'. " 

Ruthie repeated it. "Qué Lástima… I like it. Sounds good." She took her bag from the floor and rushed up the stairs to pack and to call friends. The others soon followed. 

"Don't forget to pack warm sleeping bags." Annie yelled at them. Eric and Annie watched them leaving and smiled. Then they kissed.

***

The Camdens had hired a big red van so everyone could sit comfortably. After everyone finished packing, they all entered the van. After half an hour driving they entered the wood they were going to camp in. They exited the van and set up the campsite. After an hour there where four tents in a circle. One for Annie and Eric, one for the girls, one for Simon and Nigel and one for Matt. Matt didn't want to invite anyone. He felt kind of embarrassed. Annie started to cook as the children fanned out to scout the area. 

"Remember be back within an hour for dinner." Annie yelled after them.

The girls went through the woods until they found a clearing. Ruthie scooped up some snow and made a ball of it. Then she threw it at Mary. It was a direct hit. Mary returned the 'favor' and soon they were all running around the clearing. But when it was almost time to head back Ruthie got scared. 

"What is it Ruthie?" Shelby asked. 

"The trees look all the same without any leaves. Do you know where to go?" 

Shelby had to admit she didn't and neither did anyone else. They were lost. 

***

Simon and Nigel took a stroll deeper into the woods to look for animals. There was a squirrel, which passed them almost over their feet. It must have been on it's way to one of it's food stashes. Suddenly Simon turned to Nigel and threw a snowball at him. 

He laughed. "Try and catch me." 

He took off and a furious Nigel went after him. Nigel couldn't keep up with Simon. He suddenly tripped and cut his hand on some sharp branches. He couldn't tell Simon though; he was already out of sight. Meanwhile Simon was still speeding through the woods, until he saw a man and a kid getting out of a car. It looked as if they were arguing. The kid was probably Simon's age. He wore brown pants and a blue sweater. The man looked dirty and drunk. Simon hid behind a tree. The man and the kid were circling each other. 

"I won't do it, it's illegal and I don't want to go back to jail." the boy uttered. 

"You little brat!!! Rather go to heaven?" the man screamed. Simon's eyes widened. Then the man pulled a gun. 

"Please, please…I…I will do anything." 

"Too late!" 

Then Simon saw the man pulled the trigger. He shivered and he heard a shot. BANG!!! The boy was hit in his chest and fell to the ground. Simon was so scared he couldn't move a muscle. The man left in the blue car. Simon sat down and curled himself up… then he started to suck his thumb. He was in shock. Slowly a puddle of blood formed from under the boy's corpse. The snow turned red.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Discovery

CHAPTER 2: THE DISCOVERY

"Isn't this great?" Eric asked, "We haven't been camping for years." 

"You're right." Annie said. She pulled the pan of the fire and looked around for the kids. "Matt? Do you know where everyone has gone?" Annie asked concerned. 

"No… I don't. Want me to look?" 

"Yes that would be great. Please be careful."

"I will mom."

***

It was getting dark and Ruthie was crying. "It's cold. I want mommy and daddy." she said softly. 

"Don't worry!" Mary said, who was worrying herself, "if we don't show up someone will come to look for us we just need to stay put and yell for help." 

They all cuddled to keep warm. Then they started to yell for help. But it was silent and it would stay silent for hours. Eventually Ruthie fell to sleep, but the other girls couldn't sleep, they were too upset. They looked at a soaked Ruthie and tried to keep her warm.

***

Annie looked worried. She paced up and down. "I can't wait anymore, Eric. I'm going to look for the kids too."

"No! I don't want you to get lost as well." But before Eric could stop her she left in the direction Simon and Nigel had taken earlier.

Eric looked as worried as Annie, maybe even more. He walked towards the van and got a cell phone out. He called Sgt. Michaels and explained the situation. The police officer promised to get to him right away. Eric switched off the phone and put it in his pocket. Then he slowly started to sob. He felt miserable.

It was 22:30 and very dark now. Matt took his flashlight out of his pocket and switched it on. Although he didn't have anything to eat because of the situation Matt kept his speed up.

"Lucy?! Mary?! Ruthie?!" 

He kept on shouting, but there was no reply. He shined on every tree on his way. But he didn't saw anything. Then he stopped. 

"Please, where are you!!!" he screamed. 

Then much more silent he kneeled and spoke "Dear Lord, please let those kids all right. You know a love them very much. Please… Let them be OK." He sobbed. Then slowly he proceeded. 

"Matt?" 

Matt recognized the voice immediately. "Mary? Where are you?" 

"I'm over here!" she yelled. 

Matt moved the flashlight around him. Suddenly he saw Mary near a tree. He sped towards her. 

"Are you OK?" he asked. 

"I'm OK but Ruthie is soaking." she said with chattering teeth. 

"Get everyone together." Matt said, "I'll take you back. I know the way." Mary left and returned with the others. Ruthie was extremely happy to see Matt. She ran towards him and embraced him while kissing him. 

"I'm so glad you found us Matt… I love you." 

"I love you too Ruthie." he said lovingly. He put Ruthie on his back and they started to get back over Matt's trail.

***

A patrol car pulled up at the camp and Sgt. Michaels got out. 

"Eric, are you OK?" Eric whipped his tears of his face and turned himself to the police officer. 

"I'm OK." 

"You don't need to act tough in front of me. I know how worried you are… Any news yet?" 

The second he asked, a ray of light swept across their faces. 

"Daddy!" Ruthie yelled while jumping off Matt's back and running into her father's arms. She hugged him. "I was so scared." 

"Get in the patrol car with Sgt. Michaels. You're soaked, you need to warm yourself." Ruthie obeyed immediately and left for the car. 

Mary suddenly noticed they were the only ones there. "Wait a minute, where are mom, Simon and Nigel?" she asked. 

"Simon and Nigel are still missing, so she went looking for them." Eric replied. Mary wanted to look too, but Eric stopped her. "No, I don't want you to go missing again." He said firmly. They all hugged.

Annie ran through the snow in panic. She didn't want to think about what could have happened to Simon. But somehow she had to. She shined her flashlight over everything she could lay her eyes on. Suddenly she heard a voice. 

"Mrs. Camden, is that you?" 

A small figure appeared from the dark and stepped into the light. Annie rushed over to the boy. 

"Nigel! Are you OK?" she asked. 

"I cut my hand on some sharp branches." He showed his bleeding hand to the concerned Annie. She took off her scarf and put it gently around his hand. 

"Don't lose it," she said. Nigel nodded. They continued the search together, with Nigel showing the way he saw Simon leaving in. They walked for several minutes before they saw something lying in the snow.

"Stay here." Annie commanded Nigel. He shivered as he agreed. 

"Simon?" Annie slowly approached. When she was only a few meters away she notices the person didn't move. Suddenly she noticed the blood and screamed. She backed off and ran away. But she tripped and fell. She turned her head to see what she tripped over. Simon was still lying on the ground, sucking his thumb. 

"SIMON!!!" Annie cried out. "Simon, what's the matter?" Simon's eyes looked right past her. Annie put her coat over her son as Nigel approached carefully. 

"Mrs. Camden? What's wrong?" 

He noticed Simon on the ground and started to cry. Simon didn't react. He remained still.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Love and Waiting

CHAPTER 3: LOVE AND WAITING

Eric couldn't stand the waiting anymore and he wanted to go after Annie. But Sgt. Michaels stopped him.

"Sorry Eric, but I can't afford it for you to get lost too." 

Eric failed to notice he said the same thing himself twice before. "Let me go, I want to find Annie!" he screamed.

The kids watched the scene with tears in their eyes. Mary comforted a crying Lucy as good as she could. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. And Simon will be just fine." 

"How could you know?" Lucy cried, "Only God knows!" 

Sgt. Michaels thought it was time to call for backup. It had taken Annie too long. But as he was about to do so, a light came from the dark woods. The light came closer. At a small distance the people where recognizable. It was Annie and Nigel. And they were carrying something – or someone – with them. They were both crying. When they reached the group, the others could see why. Simon was in a terrible state. He was cold everywhere on his body and he was sucking his thumb like crazy. He also had blue colored lips and he was sweating although it wasn't even hot. Immediately Ruthie threw the blanket of herself and jumped from the patrol car and ran towards them. 

"Simon?" when she saw him she screamed at the top of her lungs and hid behind her mother. "What's wrong with him?" 

No one answered but Annie started to cry even harder. Sgt. Michaels took her aside and asked her where she found him. 

"He was lying at the foot of a tree like this" she sobbed. "But near him on a clearing there… there…"

"Calm down Annie, take your time." 

"There was a dead boy." 

Eric heard it and came to hug Annie. Sgt. Michaels immediately told his backup forces to scan the woods for the body. Then he loaded Simon into his car and covered him with a warm blanket from his trunk. 

"We need to get him to the hospital now." he said. Ruthie insisted on going with them in the patrol car. Annie and Eric didn't want to argue, so the others followed in the van.

***

Later that night or even that morning they were still all waiting for a word from the doctor. They were too worried about Simon to sleep. Finally the doctor came. He took Annie and Eric aside.

"How is he?" Annie asked. 

"Still critical, but he has been very lucky. He was supercooled and his body temperature almost dropped below the critical point. If you didn't find him." The doctor stalled. "He's still in shock. I'm afraid to say that if he stays in that condition too long, his muscles will cramp up … he could be disabled for the rest of his life." He paused and offered Annie a tissue to dry her eyes. "So it's very important," he continued, "that all of his family and friends try to wake him up by making him remember pleasant thoughts." It came as a shock to both the loving parents. 

"How are we going to tell the kids?"

Annie pocketed the tissue. "I don't know, Eric, I don't know."

A few minutes later they were all in Simon's room. They all cried in silence. 

"Is Simon going to die mom?" Ruthie asked. 

Eric saw Annie was too shocked to talk and answered for her. "We need to talk to him, to make him remember we need each other. If we do that he'll be just fine." 

Ruthie walked over to Simon's bed and grabbed his hand tenderly. "Simon? Como estas muchacho. Sorry I looked in your schoolnotes. I just liked to learn Spanish. I know I'm not nice to you sometimes, but deep in my heart I really love you. I would never let you talk me into stuff if I didn't. Please remember that." She bowed her head and kissed her older brother on his forehead. Annie was touched by Ruthie's monologue. "Buenos noches Bro." 

Then she covered her eyes and sat on a chair in a corner and cried. She cried a long time. Finally everyone fell asleep. (The doctors had promised to wake them if there was any change.) 

Simon's condition still hadn't changed when Eric woke up. He left a note for Annie. Then he put his coat on and left to bring someone bad news.

***

Simon woke up with a huge headache. He rubbed his head and looked around. He was in a bright, white place. 

"What is it with me and passing out anyway?" he asked himself. 

Suddenly a voice answered him. "You're in trouble Simon. You need to go back." A white figure appeared and it took him several seconds to recognize the person. It was Annie's mother. He was suddenly alarmed.

"Am I dead?" 

His grandmother smiled. "No, but you need to get back. They're waiting for you." 

"How would you know?" Simon threw back at her, "You're… well … you're dead." 

"I can see everything, Simon. They really love you." 

"I know." Simon replied, "But… but I am scared…" 

"Don't be, you'll be fine," she said. Suddenly Simon felt weird and he passed out again.

***

Eric got out of the van. Because of all the commotion the hired vehicle was overdue. He stopped for a second to think what he should say to Deena. He didn't know. Eventually he decided to walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. After a few minutes Deena's father opened the door and greeted him happily. Then he noticed the look on Eric's face. 

"What's wrong? Oh my God, has Deena's leukemia come back?" 

"No, no it's not that." Eric assured him, "But I do have some bad news for Deena… Simon is in the hospital. He is in shock." Eric sobbed. Deena's father showed compassion. 

"I'll get her," he said softly. 

Eric was waiting at the kitchen table as Deena came down. "What's up Mr. Camden?" she asked. 

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Eric started, "But … Simon is in hospital. He is in shock. If he stays that way …h-he could be disabled for the rest of his life." Eric started to cry as Deena's eyes grew. 

"I need to see him!" she yelled. They went outside and got in the van. 

There was an odd silence on the way to the hospital, until Deena started talking. "I don't have to tell anyone about my leukemia? Right? … Because I'm just not ready for that." 

Eric assured her she didn't have to. 

***

Finally Simon came to again. He slowly paced around the place he was. 

"Grandma, are you there?" he asked. 

"Yes, I am." Grandma appeared again. "Let me tell you something. I know you're scared, but everyone is sometimes, even me." "

Why were you scared then?" Simon asked. 

"When your mother was 7 she got a terrible stomach ache. The doctor said it was just that and that she would be fine. But he was wrong. Her appendix burst and she had to have a really hard operation. Grandpa and me were wondering for hours if Annie was going to make it. That was really scary for us. The doctor who made the wrong diagnosis was fired. And you know the outcome." 

Simon had listened attentively. "But it's not the same. If I tell on him, that guy I saw would kill everyone, not just one person I care about. He could wipe out all of my family and friends."

"I understand. But trust me. I've got a lot of experience." 

Simon nodded.

***

When Deena and Eric entered the hospital, Deena spoke again. 

"I feel guilty." she said. 

Eric was surprised. "For what? You weren't even there." 

Softly she spoke again "I am glad I wasn't there." she sobbed. 

Eric gave her a little smile. "That's just natural, Deena. It's OK." 

When they entered they waiting room they saw everyone sitting there. 

"What is the matter?" a concerned Eric asked Annie. 

"Nigel needed some time alone with Simon to straighten things up with him. So we gave him the chance. Actually we're going to give everyone that chance. We need it." Eric suggested Deena to be the next in line. Everyone agreed.

***

In the room Nigel pulled up a chair next to Simon. He laughed nervously. 

"Actually I'm a little mad at you," he said to the motionless Simon. "You made me hurt my hand and you also made me and your mom freak out when we found you." 

He took of his glasses and polished them with his sweater. "You know, I couldn't have set my parents up all those times in thinking I was with you instead of at a party without your help. Remember that time we went to that party of Alex."

Nigel grinned as he put his glasses back on. "I told my parents I would sleep with you. And you told yours you'd sleep over at my house. They were so busy they bought it. Well, until Ruthie squeaked on you."

Suddenly he kept still for a moment. Then he spoke again. "I just need you. You're my best friend." He hugged Simon, carefully avoiding the drip on his arm. "Please come back. I love you man." 

He left the room crying. Outside he was received by the Camdens. They all cried and hugged each other. Then, slowly, Deena entered the room.

As Deena opened the door she thought what she should say to Simon. She didn't know. She sat down at the chair Nigel left there and looked at Simon for a minute. He looked peaceful. The expression in his eyes comforted her. The thumb-sucking thing freaked her out though. Then she got an idea and started to talk. 

"I know this place is terrible," she spoke, "but you need to get better. If I hadn't been here I didn't." Tears welled up in her eyes, "You know… I have leukemia. It can be treated but it can come back and make me ill any time. But I still fight, because I love you Simon Camden. Please remember it. I want you back."

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him for minutes just remembering all the good times they'd had. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on Simon's face. She didn't notice the little movement his face showed that moment. She just hugged him, caring for him, loving him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. A Bullet

CHAPTER 4: A BULLET

Simon frowned. He was still in a vast white place. He felt something weird deep within him, deep within his heart. "What exactly is it what I'm feeling right now?" he asked his grandmother. 

"That's what it feels like when somebody loves you. I mean a girlfriend's kind of love." 

"Deena?" asked Simon with a harsh voice. 

"Yes." his grandmother said silently while she started to hug him. 

Simon never thought that would ever happen again. Simon didn't thought he'd get this amount of love all at one moment, but he was still too scared to regain his consciousness, too scared to get back into the real world. 

Grandma Jenny didn't want to force him. She waited for the right moment to send him back. She just held him, touched by the love her young grandson had for this girl. She didn't think that someone could love someone else that way at such a young age, but Simon sure was an exception.

***

Mary offered to get the others something to eat. Apart from Ruthie that is. Ruthie was exhausted. She was still sleeping like a log in Matt's lap. Lucy leaned on Matt at the other side of him and had an arm around her big brother. She just gazed in front of her and thought of her younger brother. 

Matt was silently thinking about how Simon was the only brother he had. He suddenly realized he needed a younger brother to confide in, to teach all the stuff he knew about being a man. 

Mary didn't get any answer from her family so she just went to the cafeteria to get some food. Meanwhile Deena came out of Simon's room with tears all over her face. It was all too much for her. She ran to the chapel to get some peace. Eric couldn't bear to see the girl cry, so he followed her.

***

Mary walked past all the different kinds of food in the cafeteria. She didn't know what everyone wanted to eat, so she grabbed a couple of sandwiches and paid for them. Suddenly she bumped into a good-looking guy from around her age. And for some weird reason she noticed his blue eyes and his cute laugh. 

"Oh, sorry." Mary said as she tried to pick up the papers he dropped. 

"No. It's OK! Those papers are boring anyway." He bowed to the ground to and rounded the papers up in no time. "I am David Neatley, and you are?" 

"Oh… eehh, Mary, Mary Camden." He glanced at her and smiled. Mary couldn't smile. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're probably not here to have fun. What happened?" he asked concerned. 

She stopped trying to stay tough and started to talk. "My little b-b-brother is admitted here," she sobbed. "He was lost in the - snow and when he was found by my mother and a friend of his, he was extremely c-cold and in shock." 

Her sobbing grew louder as she fell in the David's arms. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter that David was a stranger. David immediately forgot his own tiny problems and hugged and comforted her. The sandwiches were just lying on the table as she cried her heart out on his shoulder.

***

Apart from Deena the chapel was empty. She had kneeled at the altar and was praying while looking up into heaven. Eric's heart broke as he saw Deena there as he entered. She really cared for Simon. That was obvious from what he'd seen. Eric slowly approached her. It took Deena several minutes to hear someone was with her. 

"I want to be alone."

"Deena, I love Simon too, maybe in a complete different way, but there are things that don't change." Eric said softly. Deena didn't react but Eric still continued. "No one can get through a rough time without the help from a few good friends. Since you are a friend of Simon you are our friend too." Suddenly Deena turned her head to Eric and spoke. 

"You're right I can't face this alone." She hugged Eric briefly and then spoke again. "I told Simon about my leukemia. I know he probably can't hear me but I was hoping it would bring him back." 

Eric wiped a tear of Deena's face. "I'm proud of you." he said with a little smile. "I really am."

***

It was very still in Simon's room. Slowly the door opened and Annie appeared. For a moment she hesitated. Then she went over to Simon and sat down besides him. Tears welled in her eyes, seeing her little boy like this. She gently took his hand and started to talk. 

"The doctor told us to make you remember pleasant things... Do you remember last Christmas? You gave Ruthie the biggest gift you could have given her by praying for Santa to come by to return her faith in him. You loved her enough for that… You can NOT leave her alone right now. She needs you… we all do."

She started to sob again; it was all she could do. She rubbed her son through his hair and kissed his cheek. She sat and looked at him for a moment. Then she stood up from the chair and left the room in silence.

***

Meanwhile detectives were searching the forest for the boy's body. When Sgt. Michaels returned form the hospital the entire police force was on red alert. One of the search parties had found the heavily mutilated body of the young victim. Some of the cops weren't able to keep their tears in. Most of them turned away for a moment. After seeing this Sgt. Michaels understood why Simon was in shock. It was a horrible sight.

Something about the victim seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He thought the kid must have been familiar since Glen Oak was the place nearest to the wood. The detectives scouted the area for clues. They found some tire tracks , which they photographed. There was some disturbed snow in the clearing which indicated there had been a fight. The detectives also found Simon's tracks and the ones Annie and Nigel left. The clearing in the woods was otherwise empty. The body of the boy was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the morgue as the forensic investigators arrived on the scene.

***

The next morning the pathologist examined the boy's body in the presence of Sgt. Michaels. Mrs. Waters, the pathologist, was dressed in a long white lab coat. She greeted Sgt. Michaels and put on her gloves and goggles. She looked at the large clock above the entrance and took out her Dictaphone. "It is now… 8:30 on the 27th of December 1999." She looked at the naked and heavily mutilated body. 

"The victim is male and around 12 years old." She looked at his chest. "He sustained a gunshot wound to the chest, which is definitely the cause of death. Furthermore his fingers and face are mutilated to obstruct identification." 

She paused for a minute, pressed the pause button and got a scalpel. Sgt. Michaels almost threw up and turned away. Mrs. Waters made an incision in the boy's chest. Blood came from the clean cut. Sgt. Michaels couldn't take it anymore and left quickly. Mrs. Waters continued her procedure and tried to get the bullet out. She got the bullet and wrote something down then she sowed the cut and went to find Sgt. Michaels. She found him when he left the bathroom; he looked a bit sick. 

"I retrieved the bullet," she said. 

"So…?" Sgt. Michaels replied, "what type?"

There was a moment of silence "It's an easy one to name… It's a bullet of a .38 special." 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Time of Death

CHAPTER 5: TIME OF DEATH

Lucy sat at the side of Simon's bed. She looked at her younger brother and thought of the several pranks he had pulled on the family in the past. Tears welled in her eyes. 

Once Simon was trying to understand how cults work. Eric had suggested he tried an experiment. He had to tell Matt he was shrinking and let Ruthie in on the secret so she could help. Matt thought it was really true for a while, but Simon could not fool the girls for one second. In the end Matt returned the favour to his brother by making him believe in his own joke. 

Lucy didn't like all of the tricks he pulled, but she sure loved her brother. She told him about the shrinking gag and said she didn't want to lose him. Her emotions overpowered her as she started to pray. 

"Please dear Lord, I know you're very busy, but please help to let my little brother live. We all love him so much that we wouldn't know what to do without him." Now tears were rolling all over her face. "Why God? WHY! Why did this happen? What did he do wrong?"

She calmed down a little; the screaming relieved her. She sat silently besides her brother waiting for a sign of live. She sobbed in silence for the rest of her stay in the room. Simon didn't move a muscle. He was lying still in his bed as if he was asleep.

When Lucy came outside nothing much had changed. Ruthie was still vast asleep on Matt's lap and everybody was still in a sad mood. Swiftly Matt and Lucy swapped places, so they wouldn't wake Ruthie. Matt slowly walked towards the door and sighed. With a sweaty hand he opened the door. The sight he got was worse than he remembered from earlier. It was almost as if he was dead, but his heart monitor still beeped. He looked at his brother emotionally. Then he kneeled and prayed, hoping God would save his brother for him. When he was finished with the prayer. He sat down beside the bed. For minutes he sat there in silence hoping for a miracle.

***

"I can't do it." Mary said, "I'll just pray for him. I can't look at Simon when he is like that." Annie didn't struggle. She didn't want to put Mary on the spot in this case. 

Then Sgt. Michaels came through the corridor. "I need to speak to you Eric," he said. They went to a corner for a little privacy. 

"The boy that was found dead in the woods… I know who it is…"

"Well, who is it?" Eric asked.

"You have to promise not to tell Deena. It might get her in shock too." Eric gave him a look of surprise. "It is her former boyfriend Johnny Martin. I found out he escaped the penitentiary."

Tears grew in Eric's eyes. "Do you need help telling the parents?"

"No, you stay with your family." Sgt. Michaels replied softly. 

Then Eric returned to Nigel, Deena and the others, wondering what he should do. Luckily no one asked what Sgt. Michaels said. Everyone was just concerned with Simon. Ruthie finally woke up and yawned. She suddenly realized where she was and her mood took a dive. 

"How is Simon?" she asked concerned. 

"No change yet." Eric said. "But it is your turn to see him now." 

Ruthie hesitated for a moment but then proceeded towards the door. Suddenly doctors where swarming around. One doctor even yelled for a crash cart. Then the Camdens saw in horror that they entered Simon's room. The loving family fell into each other's arms.

In the room doctors were crowding around Simon. They ripped open his hospital shirt. 

"No pulse, charge to 300 Joules… clear!" 

The doctor put the peddles to Simon's bared chest. Simon shocked up and immediately fell down again.

"0.1 mg of epinephrine, charging to 350 Joules …" A high pitching sound was heard as the peddles recharged. 

"Clear!!!" Simon took the shock once more but he didn't respond.

***

"Grandma?" Simon asked, "Am I dying?" 

"You are if you don't get back now," she said. 

Simon still couldn't decide. Then the ground beneath him started to shake. 

"What is happening Grandma?" Simon yelled, barely able the stay on his feet. He also felt the weird feeling in his heart again. 

"This is it. You have to go."

The kids where hugging there parents and praying for Simon. Then a doctor came out of the room and walked towards the Camdens. 

"How is he?" Annie asked desperately. 

The doctor hesitated and kept silent, as the other doctors left the room with a sight of defeat on their faces.

"No, NOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell in Eric's arms shaking. 

"I'm so sorry madam. He passed away. We did all we could, but we couldn't help him anymore." 

Now the others also started to cry uncontrollably. Deena fell into Nigel's arms and just cried. Nigel held her and cried too. Deena couldn't believe Simon died at such an early age. 

"Simon! SIMON!!!" Ruthie screamed. She sped past the doctor and went into Simon's room. The doctor wanted to stop her but Eric stopped him first. 

"No," he said with a lump in his throat, "this is something she has to do to cope with it."

Ruthie looked at Simon. Somehow he seemed at peace. His chest was still bared. She put her ear on it. His heartbeat wasn't there. She pulled an old stuffed toy bunny out of her pocket and put it on Simon's chest.

"You can have it, you need it." 

She kneeled to the floor and started to pray for a miracle again. When she was done praying the heart monitor still showed a flat line. She started to cry harder. Teardrops fell onto Simon's skin. They rolled down his body in a random pattern. Ruthie thought about all the fun times that they had together when they still shared a room. But those days were over. 

Simon was gone…

__

* Author's note: Please read the final episode. It may end well after all… *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. The Awakening

CHAPTER 6: THE AWAKENING

__

* Author's note: The next paragraph might be to violent for young readers, please remember it is not real. Guns are dangerous. Please do not try to copy events in the story. *

Sgt. Michaels stopped his patrol car in front of the Martin residence. He pulled the keys out of the lock, opened his door and exited his vehicle. He walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. Mr. Martin opened the front door after a few minutes. He was surprised. 

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously. 

"I want to talk to you… about Johnny." Emotions could be read in the officer's eyes. 

A little later he let the officer in. They went into the living room and sat down opposite to each other. Sgt. Michaels noticed Mr. Martin was drunk.

"Can I see your .38 special, please?"

Mr. Martin went to a drawer and took the gun out and handed it to the police officer. Sgt. Michaels smelled the barrel. 

"Something's wrong, right?" Sgt. Michaels finished examining the weapon and put it on the table.

"Yes… I'm afraid… Johnny is dead." 

Mr. Martin started to sob. "Please… please leave. LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

As Sgt. Michaels was about to leave Mr. Martin's face changed. He suddenly took the gun and aimed it at the policeman. 

"Wait, I can't let you leave… You probably figured it out by now. This gun was recently fired. I should have never taken it back home." 

Sgt. Michaels was surprised and above all shocked. He kind of guessed what was about to happen. Professionals don't come back to mutilate victims. They'll do it in advance. And this man had a recently fired gun of the right caliber. 

"I helped him escape. I just wanted to give him ONE more chance," Mr. Martin said emotionally. "He blew it… He didn't even want to help his father to get a drink. He didn't want to use his time out of prison wisely so I killed him. "

As Mr. Martin kept on talking Sgt. Michaels slowly reached for his gun. He reached it and took it out of its holster. Then he aimed it at the drunk man. 

"Please put down the gun and we can talk." he said in tears. "He was just a kid… You killed a kid… Your own son…" 

Mr. Martin suddenly turned the gun and opened his mouth. Through his tears he saw Sgt. Michaels tried to stop him, but it was already too late. Finally Mr. Martin had been relieved of his terrible life and his guilt…

***

The white place was still shaking. Suddenly the floor tore open and Simon had to jump around so he wouldn't fall in. Suddenly he miscalculated a distance and fell down. He landed on a hard platform. It was crumbling off at one end. 

Jenny screamed. "Grab my hand!"

He had to make a split decision. He decided to grab her hand, but he couldn't reach it. But his grandmother could and she grabbed him. There was a flash of bright light…

Ruthie was still grieving at Simon's bedside. 

"Te quiero, Simon… I love you…" she sobbed. 

She was about to touch his cheek, as he grabbed her arm. Ruthie gasped. 

"Simon? Are you all right?" she asked in excitement. 

Simon groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Ruthie's eyes grew. 

"Simon! You are OK!" 

Simon looked at his bared chest and the wet, red spots on it. "What happened? Where is grandma?" he asked groggy. 

"You died. The doctors tried to save you… Mommy, daddy! Simon is OK."

Eric felt sorry for his little girl. How do you tell your daughter her brother died? He went into the room to talk to her. Then he saw Simon. His eyes were open and moving around the room.

"Simon?" He couldn't believe his eyes. "It's a miracle." He went out to inform the rest of the family and a doctor.

A little later the whole family was in the small room. The doctor finished his examination by checking Simon's pulse. "You are right. This is a miracle. I can't explain it." The doctor left the room. One by one they all hugged Simon. 

"Thanks. I know you guys were there for me." Simon said with a smiling face. 

Annie frowned. "How?" 

"Grandma told me and I felt it, here." Simon touched his chest where his heart was. Annie's face dropped. "She told me she was scared too." 

"Of what?" Annie asked. 

"Your burst appendix."

The others looked at her. She never told anyone so Simon must have been talking to her mother. Deena gave Simon a tender kiss. Annie remembered what happened when she was young and gave her son a little smile. A miracle saved her little boy.

THE END


End file.
